La fiesta de los Delta
by Ivis.Cullen
Summary: Una fiesta y una foto en ropa interior. Todo puede pasar en la fiesta de fraternidad de los chicos y más cuando el primo de tu mejor amiga vio tu foto en ropa interior. El baño de los Delta nunca pareció un lugar tan atractivo y caliente, y menos con Edward Cullen. Todos humanos. Lemon. One Shot.


**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es producto de mi pervertida imaginación.**

**Summary: Una fiesta y una foto en ropa interior. Todo puede pasar en la fiesta de fraternidad de los chicos y más cuando el primo de tu mejor amiga vio tu foto en ropa interior. El baño de los Delta nunca pareció un lugar tan atractivo y caliente, y menos con Edward Cullen. Todos humanos. Lemon. EyB.**

**.**

**La fiesta de los Delta.**

**.**

"_La felicidad siempre la tienes, siempre ha formado parte de ti, lo importante es que te permitas sentirla.  
Anónimo."_

* * *

―Vamos, Bella, quiero verlo ―rodé cansinamente los ojos al escuchar la voz de mi amiga. Me estaba alterando los nervios con sus tonterías.

―¿Para qué quieres que salga, Alice? ―miré mi reflejo en el espejo que había dentro del pequeño vestidor y me gustó lo que vi. Soy una gran fan de la ropa interior, pero ya cuando te has probado más de 10 conjuntos y tu estómago está gruñendo por hambre, empezabas a odiar la pequeña e íntima ropa―. No sé para que quieres que salga, todos me verán prácticamente desnuda.

―Sal, Bella ―apreté mi mandíbula y me giré para abrir la puerta del vestidor. Suspiré al ver que mi mejor amiga estaba sola, junto con la dependienta que se encargaba de los vestidores, sentada en el pequeño sillón que había en una esquina. Se levantó rápidamente e inspeccionó mi ropa de encaje roja pasión―. Te queda perfecto, ya quisiera ser Riley para romper esas inexistentes bragas ―rodé los ojos ante eso y miré con vergüenza a la chica, quien sonreía pícaramente.

―Eres una perra, Alice, sabes que Riley no es nada mío ―ella rodó los ojos y tomó su celular.

―Son amigos sexuales, amigos con derechos, con roce, que sé yo ―murmuró en voz alta y me sonrojé―. El asunto es que se acuestan, Bella.

―Eres una mierda ―susurré, pero ella me escuchó y se rio―. ¿Dónde está el puto de Demetri?

―¿desde cuándo soy un puto, cariño? ―sonreí al ver como mi mejor amigo entraba al pequeño lugar, pero mi sonrisa se disolvió con rapidez al ver que traía al menos 3 conjuntos en sus manos―. No pongas esa cara, estos los escogí yo, te quedaran de muerte.

―Sólo uno más y no me pruebo más ―ellos sonrieron y yo ingresé agotada al vestidor.

Amo las compras, amo la ropa y mucho más la ropa interior, ya que me subía unos puntos más el autoestima. Pero cuando salías con la perra de Alice y el puto de Demetri al centro comercial, era todo un martirio. Definitivamente prefería venir con Rose antes que con ellos.

Escuché como reían y yo suspiré, colocándome la ropa interior azul. Era bastante sexi, ya que cubría lo justo y lo necesario, dejando una pequeña tira en mis caderas, sujetando la tela. El brasier alzaba mis senos y los juntaba un poco más, logrando que se vieran bastante llamativos.

―Quiero verte, Bells, sal ya ―sonreí esta vez, me había encantado el conjunto. Definitivamente mi ego estaba subiendo.

―Me encanta, Dem ―respondí mientras abría la puerta y salía hacia donde estaban mis amigos.

―¡Vaya! ―chillaron y yo sonreí.

―Definitivamente me volvería heterosexual sólo por ti, corazón ―reí fuertemente ante el comentario de Demetri y lo abracé. Demetri Vulturi era un gay declarado desde que salimos del instituto. Ahora a sus 22 años tenía una pareja fija, Steve, quien era uno más del grupo.

―Y yo me volvería lesbiana sólo por ti ―rodé los ojos y la miré justó en el momento en que alzaba su celular y me sacaba una foto.

―¡Alice! ―chillé y me acerqué a ella―. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―ella sonrió y guardó el celular en su bolsillo trasero.

―Estás perfecta, Bells, tenía que retratar el momento.

―Eres una idiota, te mataré si le envías esa foto a alguien. Haré de tu vida un infierno, Brandon ―ambos rieron y yo me enfurecí aún más. Me giré con rapidez e ingresé al vestidor. Me desnudé con rabia y me coloqué mi ropa interior, el short y las botas, para luego tomar mi camisa y abrocharla con rabia. Yo no le sacaba fotos desnuda a ella, ¿Por qué ella tenía que hacerlo?

―Vamos, Bella, no se la mandaré a nadie. No te enojes ―suplicó y yo rodé los ojos.

―Anda, Bells, cualquiera se moriría por tener una foto tuya así en su celular ―imbécil.

Tomé los conjuntos en mis manos y mi cartera, y abrí con suspiro la puerta. Ambos estaban fuera con una cara de arrepentimiento, pero no sabía por qué Demetri me miraba así. La culpable era Alice.

―La borré, Bella, de verdad ―miré fijamente sus orbes azules y pude ver la sinceridad en ellos, por lo que asentí y ella sonrió. Nuestras discusiones nunca duraban más de 10 minutos―. Bien, yo pagaré tu ropa en modo de disculpas.

―No lo hagas, Alice, yo puedo pagarlas ―repliqué y ella rodó los ojos.

―No discutas conmigo, Swan, yo lo pagaré, punto ―esta vez fue mi turno de rodar los ojos, pero asentí. Demetri me quitó los 14 conjuntos que habían elegido y los llevó a la caja, donde Alice se le unió sacando su tarjeta dorada. Steven Brandon, su padre y mi padrino, debía de tener una gran cuenta de ahorros con sus hijas.

―¿Podemos ir a comer ahora? Estoy muriendo de hambre ―traté de hacer el puchero más penoso de mi vida y ellos sonrieron―. Gracias ―ingresamos a un restorán y nos acomodamos rápidamente.

―Estoy hambriento ―asentí en acuerdo y Alice nos rodó los ojos, abriendo la carta, cosa que imitamos.

―Buenas tardes. ¿Qué pedirán? ―alcé mi vista para ver a un chico guapísimo, pero que representaba tener unos 17 años.

―Yo quiero una ensalada césar y una colca cola light ―sonreí ante Alice, ella siempre pedía ensalada, rara vez comía algo pesado en el centro comercial.

―Yo quiero papas fritas con milanesa y una coca cola ―hace mucho que no comía papas fritas.

―Yo quiero lo mismo ―dijo Demetri y el camarero asintió.

―Bella, no sé como mantienes tu figura si comes puras porquerías ―rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Alice.

―Voy al gimnasio, Brandon.

―Y genética ―agregó Demetri y reí―, tienes que ver a Emmett solamente.

―¡Demetri! ―chillamos ambas y reímos―. Olvida a mi hermano ―añadí volviendo a reír. Demetri tenía un raro enamoramiento con mi hermano mayor, Emmett, al cual no podía superar.

―Él está como quiere ―miró fijamente nuestras caras y sonrió―. Ya lo superé, chicas.

―Claro ―murmuré incómoda.

―Bella, es una broma ―comentó él y yo asentí. Sabía que era una broma, pero hace años no había sido una broma―. Créeme.

―Te creo, Dem, pero no molestes con eso. Es un poco incómodo escuchar que mi mejor amigo encuentra atractivo a mi hermano.

―Yo creo que Emmett es guapísimo, si no tuve a Jasper estaría con él ―todos reímos ante el comentario de Alice.

―Tendrías que pasar por Rosalie antes de llegar a él ―ella asintió e iba a hablar, pero el camarero llegó con nuestra comida―. Oh, gracias… Alec ―sonrió mirando su nombre en la polera del local.

―Gracias ―susurré cuando dejó mi plato frente a mí y Dem hizo lo mismo.

―¿Iremos a la fiesta de la fraternidad? ―comentó Alice y yo sonreí, asintiendo.

―Sí, Emmett y Jasper prácticamente han hablado todo el mes sobre su fiesta ―Demetri sonrió y yo asentí.

―Emmett no para de hablar de eso en el departamento, me tiene aburrida. Menos mal que es mañana, no doy más ―Emmett es un año mayor que yo, tiene 23 años. Somos 3 hermanos, Emmett, Ethan y yo. Ethan era el bebé de la casa, con 17 años. Está en penúltimo de instituto y vive con nuestros padres, Charlie y Renné, en Forks.  
Emmett se graduó y se mudó a Seattle al departamento que la abuela Marie nos había dejado a los tres, y comenzó a estudiar Ingeniería mecánica, donde conoció a Jasper y Rosalie Hale, los mellizos. Alice y yo nos mudamos al año después, ella se mudó a la casa de sus abuelos, y yo me mudé con mi hermano. Éramos los dos contra el mundo.  
La hermana de Allie, Heidi Brandon, iba en el mismo curso que mi hermano pequeño y eran novios… cosa que aún no puedo superar. Soy bastante celosa con mis hermanos.

―La pasaremos increíble ―concluyó ella y me miró fijamente.

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

.

.  
―¡Emmett, llegaremos tarde! ―chillé por tercera vez mientras terminaba de lavar la loza del desayuno.

―¡Voy! ―respondió de vuelta y yo rodé los ojos. Me encaminé hacia el salón para tomar mi morral y mis libros, hoy tenía examen de anatomía y era en la primera hora, ósea en 15 minutos más.

―¡Tengo examen, Emmett Swan, apúrate! ―me encaminé hacia la puerta y tomé las llaves del jeep y del departamento―. Estás haciendo lo mismo que en el instituto, no sé que tanto te arreglas. Eres hombre ―le recriminé en cuanto apareció en mi campo de visión.

―Lo siento, osita, ya estoy listo ―asentí y caminé fuera del departamento. Sentí como él cerraba la puerta y yo apreté el botón del ascensor―. Tranquila, Bella, te iré excelente ―hice una mueca e ingresamos al ascensor.

―Prácticamente dormí una hora, oso, tiene que irme bien. Llevo semanas estudiando para este examen.

―Esta noche te desestresarás, enana, ya verás.

―¿Qué significa eso? ―él sonrió y se encogió de hombros―. Yo conduzco, Emmett ―él asintió y se subió en el copiloto. Coloqué mis libros en los asientos de atrás junto a mi morral y la mochila de mi hermano.

―Gracias al cielo que es viernes.

―Y por fin es nuestra fiesta ―chilló él y ambos reímos. Encendió la radio y colocó uno de esos que ambos hicimos, mezclando nuestra música.

―Extraño a Ethan ―comenté cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo. Él suspiró y asintió.

―Yo también lo extraño y también extraño los crepés de mamá ―reí ante eso y él me golpeó suavemente el brazo―. Deberíamos ir el próximo fin de semana. Faltamos el viernes y nos vamos… ―asentí en acuerdo.

―¿Estás diciendo que no te gustan los míos, Swan? ―aceleré al ver que mi examen comenzaba en 5 minutos y todavía no divisaba la facultad.

―Amó tu comida, Bellita, pero extraño la comida de Renné ―asentí en acuerdo―. Acelera más, no llegaremos a tiempo.

―Es tu culpa ―hizo una mueca, pero no refutó. Era verdad. Aceleré a 100 km/hr, rezando por que no me pasaran un parte.

―Te has vuelto una salvaje al volante, Isabella ―rodé los ojos pero sonreí. Suspiré aliviada al ver la facultad, gracias al cielo que la facultad de medicina y la de ingeniería estaban juntas―. Ahí hay un lado, apúrate, llegarás tarde ―evité que mis dientes rechinaran, pero me fue imposible. Mi hermano se dio cuenta de que no estaba ayudando, por lo que se quedó callado mientras yo estacionaba con furia el jeep.

―Nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo, oso ―me despedí mientras tomaba con rapidez mis libros y mi morral. Vi la hora en mi reloj y aún me quedaban 3 minutos.

―De acuerdo. Suerte, osita ―chilló y yo sonreí, comenzando a correr―. ¡Te amo! ―lo escuché gritarme y giré mi cabeza para verlo junto a mi mejor amiga, Rosalie.

―¡Yo más! ―lo vi sonreír y continué corriendo. Esperaba que Alice ya hubiera llegado y hubiera entretenido al profesor. Teníamos una especie de regla cuando una de nosotras llegaba tarde, la otra entretenía al maestro hasta que la otra llegara.

Sonreí al ver como Alice le hablaba al Sr. Banner y me adentré hacia mi puesto, el cual compartía con Mike Newton. Alice me miró y me guiñó el ojo, a la vez que el maestro se giraba para tomar los exámenes.

―Hola, Bella ―susurró Mike y yo asentí.

―Hola, Mike ―él sonrió y se acercó un poco más. Era bastante insistente.

―¿irás a la fiesta de la fraternidad? ―hice una mueca. Él formaba parte de la fraternidad de mi hermano y Jasper.

―Esto…

―Sepárense, el examen ya comenzó ―le sonreí radiante al Sr. Banner, feliz de que me haya salvado de contestarle.

―Gracias ―susurré y me fijé en el examen.

_Señale y explique los procedimientos que se siguieron en las 3 biopsias que tuvo que presenciar. (30 pts.)_

Suspiré con tranquilidad al leer la primera pregunta, había estado en las tres biopsias que el Departamento de Medicina nos había asignado a los estudiantes de 4to año. Varios de mis compañeros faltaron a algunas, pero yo no y agradecí un poco mi responsabilidad.

.

.

―¿Cómo te fue en tu examen, osita? ―fue lo primero que preguntó mi hermano al sentarme en la mesa. Sonreí abiertamente y todos chillaron―. ¿y a ti, Alice? ―ella suspiró y yo rodé los ojos. Le había ido genial.

―Verán… ―comenzó y pude ver como Rose me miraba nerviosa―. ¡Me fue increíble! ―chilló y todos reímos. Jasper se apresuró a besar a su novia, felicitándola y abrazándome de paso.

―¡Tenemos mucho que celebrar esta noche! ―chilló Rose y varios estudiantes nos miraron curiosos.

―Iré a buscar mi comida, estoy hambrienta ―comenté y antes de que me levantara me acordé de cierta persona―. ¿Y el puto de Demetri? ―todos soltaron risillas y yo rodé los ojos. Steve.

Me encaminé rápidamente hacia el puesto de comida y le pedí a la cajera que me diera un jugo de naranja con unas galletas.

―Sólo tres horas y te irás ―me susurré―. Tres horas.

―¿desde cuándo te hablas a ti misma? ―sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba por un segundo, para luego llenarse de nervios y ansiedad. Mi personalidad se iba a la mierda cuando lo escuchaba o veía.

―Creo que de apoco me vuelvo loca ―respondí, girándome y tratando de calmarme un poco. Sus orbes esmeraldas brillaban con diversión y yo sonreí un poco.

―Bienvenida a mi mundo ―susurró acercándose, como si fuera un gran secreto. Me sentí un poco más nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca. Me volvía una completa inepta cuando lo tenía cerca.

―No se lo diré a nadie ―le susurré de vuelta, siendo completamente estúpida. Las pocas veces que lo veía me aturdía de sobremanera y no podía controlarme al 100%.

―Llevaba tiempo sin verte, Bella. ¿Cómo has estado? ―preguntó y yo sonreí. Se colocó a mi lado y yo me giré para recibir mi alimento.

―Lo mismo de siempre ―suspiré y Edward se carcajeó―. Emmett está cada día más flojo y molestoso; Alice y Demetri me vuelven loca cada vez que salimos de compras ―él me miró fijamente ante lo último y podría jurar que sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros. Maldición, que caliente.

―Mi prima es un demonio ―comentó y ambos reímos. Edward Cullen era el primo de Alice―. Emmett me dijo que tenían examen de anatomía a primera hora. ¿Cómo te fue? ―él también estaba estudiando medicina, pero iba en 5to año. Estaba realizando su residencia, por lo que no lo veía mucho en la universidad, pero nos topábamos bastante cuando me tocaba ir al Grace para las biopsias.

―Me fue muy bien, pensé queme iría mal, pero mis horas de estudios han de haber servido de algo ―él asintió y pagó su comida.

―Yo al menos no me tengo que trasnochar tanto, pero es mucho más difícil ―me miró con tristeza fingida y yo gruñí.

―No me subes el ánimo, Edward Cullen.

―Lo siento ―se rio y yo lo golpeé en el brazo. Iba a decir algo más cuando otra voz me llamó.

―Eres una perra, Swan ―rodé los ojos y pude ver como Edward me miraba sorprendido. Me giré para encarar al castaño de ojos azules, el cual me miraba con una mano en su cadera y la otra la tenía en su celular.

―Y tu eres un puto, Demetri ―le contesté y sentí la risita de Edward a mi lado. Demetri me sonrió y se acercó para besar mi mejilla.

―Te dije que te iría increíble en la prueba, Bella, no sé por qué nunca me haces caso. Como ayer cuando te dije que el conjunto azul te qued…

―¡Demetri! ―chillé asustada, sonrojándome violentamente. Rara vez me sonrojaba y él parecía saber cada manera de provocarlo. Miré a Edward, el cual me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa y me sentí nerviosa―. Lo siento, Edward, nos vemos después ―susurré y tomé la mano de Demetri con fiereza, dirigiéndolo hacia nuestra mesa―. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso frente a Edward? Eres una perra.

―¿Qué tiene de malo que lo diga frente a Edward, Isabella? ―preguntó de vuelta y yo me congelé.

―Esto… eh, nada. Pero casi muero de vergüenza. No lo digas más, Dem ―él sonrió y me guiñó el ojo.

―¿Cómo estaba mi primo, Bella? ―preguntó Alice apenas me senté en la mesa. La miré fijamente y me encogí de hombros.

―Como siempre ―susurré. Igual de ardiente y sexi. Igual que siempre.

.

.

―Vamos, Bella ―chilló Alice y yo negué con la cabeza―. Sólo será un shot ―suspiré al ver las caras de mis mejores amigos. Ya me había tomado dos shot y tendría que esperar un rato para tomar otro o terminaría mareada.

―Tomaré este y después esperaré ―ellos sonrieron y asintieron.

Demetri me pasó el trago y yo unté rápidamente sal en mi mano, Rose me pasó un trozo de limón y yo sonreí. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Demetri y Steven me miraron y yo asentí.

―¡Salud! ―gritamos y miré fijamente los ojos de Rose, a la vez que lamía rápidamente mi mano y me tomaba el shot, para luego chupar el limón. Hice una mueca de satisfacción. Amaba el tequila.

―Esa es mi hermana ―chilló Emmett y yo reí. Habíamos llegado a la fiesta de los Delta hace una hora y todo el mundo estaba vuelto loco. En la cocina había unos 15 chicos tomando por un embudo, mientras que por el otro lado hacían competencias de barril. La música sonaba fuertemente, casi dejándote sordo, pero con miles de ganas de bailar.

Glad you came, de The Wanted comenzó a sonar y todas chillamos. Rose tomó mi mano y yo tomé la de Alice, mientras que ella tomaba la de Demetri, y nos encaminamos hacia el centro de la pista. La casa de los Delta era la más grande de todas las fraternidades, por lo que tenían bastante espacio y una piscina increíble.

_You've cast a spell on me, spell on me__  
__You hit me like the sky fell on my, fell on me__  
__And I've decided you look well on me, well on me__  
__So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me._

Sonreí a las chicas y comencé a bailar contra Demetri, soltando un poco mis caderas y alzando mis brazos. Me giré para quedar de frente y di dos pasos hacia tras, cantándole la canción.

―Turn the lights out now, Now I'll take you by the hand, Hand you another drink ―él sonrió y me lanzó un beso, mientras que yo veía como su novio se acercaba hacia él, al igual que Jasper y mi hermano hacia sus chicas. Sonreí ante eso y seguí bailando, hasta que sentí como dos fuertes manos me tomaban por la cintura. Yo conocía esas manos y ese olor. Me acerqué un poco hacia él y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y sentí como su respiración se acercaba a mi cuello.

―No he podido quitarte el ojo en toda esta hora ―susurró y yo sonreí―. Me encanta como te queda esa falda y esa camisa ―continuó y besó mi cuello.

―No te había visto ―murmuré y Riley rio.

―Estaba… ocupado ―abrí de golpe mis ojos y suspiré.

―Puedo imaginar en qué estabas ocupado ―le encaré y sus orbes cafés brillaron. Trató de besarme, pero giré rápidamente mi cabeza.

―Bella… ―susurró. Suspiré y dejé que mi vista viajara por la habitación. De repente mis ojos se encontraron con dos orbes esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente. Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba al ver como Irina rodeaba el cuello de Edward, tratando de llamar su atención. Se veía exquisito con esos vaqueros y su chaqueta de cuero.

―Ya no, Riley ―repliqué y él me miró fijamente. Nosotros no éramos nada, simplemente salíamos un par de veces o nos acostábamos de vez en cuando. Nunca hablamos de tener una relación ni nada por el estilo.

―De acuerdo ―asintió y me sonrió cariñosamente. Respondí su sonrisa y me acerqué para besarle castamente los labios.

―Gracias ―susurré y me giré para ir a la cocina. Me encontré con Jacob, un compañero de mi hermano y Rose, por lo que me acerqué a él―. Hola, Jake.

―Hey, Bells ―saludó y me besó la mejilla―. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Estoy a cargo de los tragos ―sonrió y yo reí.

―Sorpréndeme ―él asintió y comenzó a prepararme rápidamente un trago. Vi como tomaba la botella de tequila y la echaba en el baso y luego tomaba una granadina y los revolvía. Él sabía que amaba el tequila.

―Un tequila sunrise ―sonreí tomaba el vaso que me tendía. Sorbí un trago largo y él me miró ansioso―. ¿Qué tal? ―preguntó cuando alejé un poco el vaso.

―Esta riquísimo, gracias, Jake ―él sonrió y una chica se acercó para pedirle el mismo trago―. Nos vemos después, Jake.

―¡Disfruta la fiesta, Bella! ―chilló sobre la música y yo rodé los ojos. Me bebí rápidamente el resto del trago y me acerqué hacia la pista de baile y comencé a bailar sola. Sonreí cuando We found love comenzó a sonar, por lo que cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la sensación que recorría por mi cuerpo.

_Shine a light through an open door__  
__Love and life I will divide__  
__Turn away cause I need you more__  
__Feel the heartbeat in my mind__It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny__  
__But I've gotta let it go_

Pasé mis manos por mis costados y volví a mover mis caderas. Me tensé un poco cuando unas manos se posaron en mis caderas, abranzadome por detrás. Por un momento creí que sería nuevamente Riley, pero el aroma era distinto y el calor que emanaba me aturdió un poco. Posé mis manos en las suyas y sentí como una corriente eléctrica me traspasaba, provocando que me estremeciera.  
Comencé a sentir las raras mariposas en lo bajo de mi vientre y sentí como ardía por dentro.

―_We found love in a hopeless place__… _―me cantó una suave y aterciopelada voz al oído y mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba por un instante, para luego convertirse en una gelatina. Edward Cullen me estaba abrazando y cantando.

Todo el alcohol que había consumido desapareció en un segundo de mi cuerpo, dando paso a los nervios y al calor.

―Edward… ―susurré y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, tal como había hecho anteriormente con Riley, pero este era un lugar en el que sí quería permanecer.

―No lo aguanté más, Bella. Estás exquisita ―me estremecí cuando besó mi oreja y ya no eran mariposas lo que sentía en lo bajo de mi vientre. Sentí como la temperatura de mi cuerpo y de la habitación incrementaba unos miles de grados más y me sentí arder.

―Tardaste demasiado ―su risa me dio de lleno en el cuello, mientras me dejaba castos besos ahí. Continuamos bailando por varios minutos más, noté que Alice me miraba sonriente desde el otro lado y como Emmett sonreía un poco, pero sus ojos estaban un poco serios. Él también era bastante celoso.

Cuando Down de J. Sean comenzó a sonar, sentí como las fuertes manos de Edward me giraban con rapidez, dejándome de frente a él. Gracias a que llevaba tacos estábamos casi a la misma altura. Agradecí a Rose.  
Sonrió de esa manera tan caliente que sólo él podía hacer y me acercó a su cuerpo, logrando que casi no hubiera espacio entre nosotros. Sonreí con picardía ante eso y pasé mis brazos por su cuello, acercándolo más y moviéndome en sincronía con su cuerpo. Me iría al infierno por esto, pero mierda que lo disfrutaba.

Se agachó un poco y comenzó a besar mi cuello, dejando castos besos en todo el recorrido; continuó subiendo hasta mi barbilla, donde mordió suavemente mi piel, logrando que soltara un suave gemido. Alzó su cabeza y pude ver como sus esmeraldas se oscurecían, para luego acercarse y atacar fieramente mi boca. Ambos gemimos ante el contacto y afiancé aún más el agarre en su cuello, logrando que él me acercara más a su cuerpo. Gemí fuertemente cuando sentí su erección en mi vientre bajo, lo que provocó que su lengua se introdujera salvajemente en mi boca. Besaba increíble, mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Ni en mis fantasías más calientes lo había imaginado así.

Sonreí cuando Edward apoyó su frente en la mía y me sonrió. Quería comérmelo a besos.

―Hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer eso ―susurró y yo sonreí, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

―Yo también ―murmuré―, y mucho más ―añadí y sus ojos se oscurecieron, nublándose de deseo.

―¿Qué estamos esperando? ―mordí mi labio inferior ante su pregunta y él gruñó. Asentí y él sonrió. Tomé su mano y lo encaminé hacia las escaleras. Sonreí cuando pasó su brazo por mi cintura y comenzó a besar mi cuello, dificultando mi caminar.

―Edward… no me concentro si haces eso…

―¿el qué? ―susurró contra mi cuello y yo me estremecí. Ninguno tenía cuarto en la casa, ya que Emmett había decidido quedarse conmigo en el departamento, Jasper se había quedado con Rose en su departamento y Edward vivía con su hermano en un departamento. Riley era el único que vivía en la casa de la fraternidad, pero no pediría su cuarto.

La subida al segundo piso estaba prohibida, pero como Edward era un Delta no habría ningún problema y menos siendo que yo era la hermana de Emmett. Me dirigí hacia el baño que había en el corredor y encendí la luz.

―Bella… podemos ir a mi departamento ―me susurró él y yo negué con la cabeza. Girándome hacia él, mientras cerraba la puerta con pestillo.

―No aguantaré 20 minutos, Edward ―me acerqué lentamente hacia él y sonreí―. Te necesito ahora ―una sonrisa surcó en su rostro y se abalanzó hacia mí, besándome furiosamente en los labios. Gemí ante eso y lo acerqué más a mí. Quería todo de él, necesitaba todo de él.

Subí mis manos y comencé a quitarle su chaqueta de cuero y la lancé hacia atrás. Traía puesta una fina camiseta blanca, la cual resaltaba sus músculos y me permití pasar las manos por encima de su pecho. Sentí como se estremecía y como el agarre en mi cintura se acentuaba. Tomé el dobladillo de su camiseta y comencé a subirla por su torso, sintiendo la atenta mirada de Edward en mí. Sonreí cuando alzó los brazos, dejando que yo terminara de sacarla, por lo que me apuré en hacerlo y en besarlo con ansiedad.

Pasé lentamente mis manos por sus hombros, bajando hacia su pecho, donde acaricié suavemente toda la piel que me permitía. Bajé hacia su abdomen y enloquecí. Estaba tan malditamente bien formado que me sentí morir. Tomé su cinturón y comencé a desabrocharlo, cuando iba a bajar el cierre de sus jeans, él tomó rápidamente mis manos y las dejó tras mi espalda.

―Aún tienes mucha ropa ―contestó ante mi ceño fruncido. Sonreí ante eso y él comenzó a subir mi blusa, dejando a la vista mi brasier azul. Alice había insistido en que tenía que colocarme el conjunto que Demetri había elegido y en verdad agradecía que lo hubiera hecho.  
Tanto mi blusa como mi falda desaparecieron de mi cuerpo, dejándome sólo en ropa interior y en tacones. Rápidamente me los saqué y noté como la mirada de Edward se oscurecía aún más.

Se acercó con rapidez hacia mí y me alzó sin ninguna dificultad, para luego dejarme encima de la repisa del lavamanos. Ahogué un chillido ante la sorpresa, pero rápidamente fue cambiado por un gemido al sentir como me besaba el cuello.

―Se ve aún mejor en persona ―sonreí ante eso, pero no comprendí sus palabras.

―Espera… ¿Qué? ―él alzó la cabeza y me besó repetidamente los labios, aturdiéndome mucho más.

―Ayer Alice me envió una excitante y caliente foto ―mi cuerpo se tensó ante eso y me morí de la vergüenza. La mataría―. Pero ahora que lo pienso, y te tengo en vivo y en directo, creo que se ve mucho mejor en persona que en una foto ―me sonrió felinamente y mordió mi labio inferior.

―¿Por qué no dijiste que ella te la había enviado? ―susurré, mientras que él mordía mi lóbulo.

―Por que sabía que te avergonzarías ―murmuró contra mi piel, bajando hasta mi clavícula―. Estaba en el hospital ayer cuando me llegó el mensaje y estuve a un segundo de ir al centro comercial para hacerte mía de una vez ―sonreí ante eso y acaricié su cabello―. Llevo más de dos años deseándote, Bella, juraría que desde el momento en que te conocí.

―¿lo dices en serio? ―noté como asentía contra mis pechos y yo gemí fuertemente―. ¿Por qué… no lo habías dicho antes? ―sentí como sus manos iban hacia el broche del brasier, abriéndolo con facilidad, para luego sacar la molesta prenda.

―Por que no sabía que tú también sentías cosas por mí ―sonrió y me besó rápidamente en los labios―. Pensé que no te interesabas en mí, ya que nunca me hablabas y yo era siempre él se acercaba, por lo que decidí alejarme un poco y mantener la distancia entre nosotros.

―Yo pensé que sólo me veías como la mejor amiga de tu prima o como la hermana de tu mejor amigo ―él negó rápidamente la cabeza y besó mi frente con ternura.

―Hemos perdido mucho tiempo ―asentí y lo abracé por el cuello, acercándolo a mí.

―Pero ahora tenemos todo el tiempo para recuperarlo ―lo besé con desesperación, tratando de acércalo imposiblemente a mí. Gemimos ante el contacto de nuestros pechos desnudos y mi cuerpo se volvió gelatina.

Mordí leventemente su cuello y él gimió, por lo que mordí y succioné fuertemente su cuello, dejándole un sonrosado chupón—. Traviesa —susurró cuando lo miré con una sonrisa. El ver que lo había marcado me hacia sentir poderosa. Gemí cuando besó un punto débil detrás de mi oreja, por lo que me encendí aún más cuando lo sentí succionar ese lado—. Eres mía, Bella, sólo mía —susurró en mi oído y yo sabía que ese chupón no se iría tan rápido, pero me importó una mierda. No me gustaban mucho los chupones, pero si los hacía él…

—Y tú eres mío y de nadie más —él sonrió y comenzó a besar mis pechos, besándolos lentamente a cada uno, para luego paso a paso hacerse camino por mi abdomen y llegar hacia el inicio de mis bragas. Besó ambos lados de mis caderas y luego me miró a través de sus pestañas y sonriendo cuando sus manos rompieron la tela de encaje. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida —. ¡Amaba esas bragas, Edward! —reclamé e hice un puchero, a lo que él sonrió alzando un poco su mano para enseñar mis ahora destrozadas bragas.

—Te compraré mil más, sólo si yo seré el único que las romperá —sonreí ante eso.

—Siempre lo serás —respondí y sus ojos brillaron. Tomó firmemente mis muslos y los abrió, dejándome totalmente expuesta ante él. Sus manos acariciaron mis costados, hasta llegar a mi trasero, donde me acercó hacia él, orillándome en la repisa. Se arrodilló ante mí y mi cuerpo entero vibró cuando su cálida boca entró en contacto con mi sexo. A duras penas me sostuve de la orilla de la repisa, gimiendo fuerte y descontroladamente. Sus manos estaban en mi trasero, sosteniéndome con fuerza mientras hundía la lengua en mí, lamiendo, chupando y succionando hasta casi volverme loca. El calor que había comenzado a sentir en el centro de mi vientre se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, impidiéndome pensar, pero cuando introdujo dos dedos en mi interior y su lengua comenzó a hacer círculos sobre mi clítoris, lo perdí. Mis ojos rodaron hacia la parte posterior de mi cabeza y ni siquiera me avergoncé del grito que salió de mis labios cuando me golpeó el orgasmo.

Él se alzó sudoroso y jadeante, pero con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Por lo que alcé mi cabeza besando su mandíbula y mordiéndola un poco.

—Te necesito dentro, cariño —susurré y él sonrió. Se desabrochó rápidamente los vaqueros, dejando paso a unos sexis bóxer rojo oscuro. Me mordí el labio al verlo completamente desnudo frente a mí, era increíblemente exquisito. Sonreí cuando se acercó y me tomó de las caderas, alzándome y provocando que rodeara las suyas con mis piernas. El roce más íntimo provocó que ambos gimiéramos fuertemente. Rápidamente nos giró y se sentó con cuidado en la tapa del retrete, tratando de buscarnos una cómoda posición. Me alcé sobre su cuerpo y apoyé ambas manos en sus hombros y comencé a descender lentamente hasta montarme sobre él. Su dura erección me rozó suavemente cuando me acomodé, y él movió sus caderas bajo mi peso de forma involuntaria al tiempo que apoyaba sus manos en mi cintura.

Sonrió y no pude evitar devolver la sonrisa, inclinándome para besarlo de lleno en los labios al mismo tiempo que descendía sobre su miembro y él se introducía en mí de un solo empujón.

Siseó fuertemente, mientras que yo ahogaba mi gemido en su boca cuando comencé a moverme sobre él. Sus manos fueron a mis caderas, ayudándome a encontrar sus estocadas y comencé a moverme con más rapidez sobre su cuerpo, mientras que él trataba de que su cuerpo se encontrara con el mio para que la penetración fuera más profunda.

Sentí como mi intimidad se estremecía, mientras su miembro se tensaba en mi interior y su boca iba a mi cuello. Mis gemidos se intensificaron, mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar debido al gran placer que estaba sintiendo. Luego de unas embestidas más, Edward se derramó en mi interior, y fue la mejor sensación de todas.

Dejé mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras recuperaba el ritmo normal de mi respiración, mientras que él comenzó a repartir dulces besos en mi hombro y con sus manos acariciaba mi espalda. Me separé lentamente de él para verlo a los ojos y sonreírle.

—Te amo, Edward —sus ojos brillaron como nunca los vi y me besó rápidamente en los labios.

—Yo también te amo, bebé —apoyé mi frente en la suya y lo miré directamente. Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse y él lo notó—. La noche es joven, cariño. ¿vamos a mi departamento? —sonreí como tonta y asentí.

—No pediría nada más.

—Yo sí —musitó antes de que yo me levantara. Lo miré confundida y él sonrió cariñosamente—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Isabella Swan? —mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente y me sentí volar.

—Me encantaría serlo —él sonrió brillantemente y me besó lentamente—. Vistámonos, quiero conocer tu departamento —ambos reímos y nos vestimos con rapidez. Me ayudó a abrochar mi brasier, dejando besos en mi espalda, mientras que yo me abrochaba mi falda. Me coloqué la blusa y traté de arreglar un poco mi cabello—. Por tu culpa estaré sin bragas…

—Nos iremos de inmediato, cariño. No dejaré que nadie te vea así —rodé los ojos con diversión y le sonreí. Vi como guardaba mis bragas en sus jeans y me sonrojé ante eso—. Son mis favoritas —comentó y entrelazó nuestras manos.

—Pervertido.

—Tu pervertido, bebé —sonreí ante eso y apagué la luz del baño.

* * *

**¡Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
